1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof structure of a rope light, more especially to a structure capable of facilitating the assembly, reinforcing the waterproof effect to prevent liquid permeation, such as water, and eliminating the short circuits and damage of the rope light so as to achieve the economic efficiency of being more convenient and safe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, the central area of a positive joint of a conventional rope light is disposed concavely and the central area of a negative joint of an electric cord is disposed convexly; both of them are jointed correspondingly; since most of the jointed planes between them are in the shapes of horizontal planes, after jointing, the jointed area is left with a gap and liquid such as the rain water tends to permeate and result in light bulb short circuit and damage; therefore, in order to prevent liquid permeation, some of the industrials added a waterproof washer to the jointed area of the positive joint of the rope light and the negative joint of the electric cord, then screwed it fixedly with a nut; although the waterproof washer is capable of preventing liquid permeation, such as water; however, being made of rubber, after a long term of use, its quality tends to change after being affected by the temperature change of heat expansion and cold contraction such that its waterproof effect will thereby be reduced; furthermore, weather the waterproof washer can achieve a normal effect is due to the tightness of the nut which is resulted from human factors.
According to the abovementioned, in order to solve the shortcomings of the waterproof washer and to replace it, some of the industrials spread the waterproof glue onto the jointed area between the positive joint of the rope light and the negative joint of the electric cord; however, the material cost thereof is too high and both the assembly and the disassembly are inconvenient and time-consuming thereby limiting the economic efficiency is limited.
In view of the mentioned shortcomings and the inconveniences of the facility of the conventional rope light, the inventor of the present invention based on the spirit of searching for and inventing the best as well as his professional perspective and knowledge, searched and designed a more feasible waterproof structure of a rope light with a wider application scope to meet more industrial utilizing value.
The present invention comprises a positive joint of a rope light, a negative joint of an electric cord and a nut; wherein a V-shaped slot on a circumferential rim of a bottom portion of a jointing plane inside a positive joint of the rope light joints correspondingly with a cone-shaped head on a circumferential rim of a bottom portion of a jointing plane of a negative joint of the electric cord; in addition, a convex retaining ring disposed at a proper area of the negative joint of the electric cord tightly retains with a concave groove retaining ring disposed on the jointing plane inside the positive joint of the rope light; furthermore, a nut inserted on the negative joint of the electric cord screws fixedly with the screw threads disposed on the outer rim of the positive joint of the rope light; all of the respectively jointed and fixedly screwed jointing planes of the positive joint of the rope light, the negative joint of the electric cord and the nut are beveled shapes.
The primary objective of the present invention is to use the abovementioned the structural design of jointing and fixedly screwing the positive joint of the rope light, the negative joint of the electric cord and the nut to replace the use of the waterproof washer so as to make the assembly more convenient, time-saving and reinforce the waterproof effect.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features and the technical contents, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.